This invention relates generally to equipment for maximizing efficiency of oil well pump systems and more particularly concerns stress absorbers for reducing or eliminating the damaging effects resulting from the forces exerted on the system in the upward and downward strokes of the sucker rod string.
The forces exerted in the upward and downward strokes of the sucker rod string, whether resulting from the weight of the string itself and/or vacuum conditions created by the pumping, are a major cause of damage to pumps as well as to the string itself and therefore of costly down time in oil well pumping operations.
The significance of the problem is evidenced by the myriad attempts to resolve it, most of which involve shock absorbing systems which are mounted at ground level. While such above ground systems do provide some relief, this remote location from the actual points of stress minimizes their effectiveness. Those devices which have been proposed for downhole rather than surface use have been generally ineffective in operation or cost prohibitive.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a stress absorber that will reduce the stress exerted in the sucker rod string at the point of stress. It is also an object of this invention to provide a stress absorber that is uncomplicated in its design, easy to install and remove and easy to maintain and repair. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a stress absorber that is relatively inexpensive.